This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fasteners for plastic film sheeting and the like and is an improvement over my U.S. Pat. No: 3,893,212 which issued July 8th, 1975.
One of the disadvantages of the previous construction is the fact that it is designed primarily for use with film of a given thickness. This means that if a thinner film is used, there is likely to be some slack between the film, the locking strip and the channel which enables the film to be pulled through the channel and thus loosened.